Home
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Requested by DivaliciousDooL. Oneshot Mara has been dating John Cena for two years. With him constantly on the road she longs for the day he'll come home to her.


Mara had been dating John Cena for two years. She missed him a lot while he was on the road. The long distant relationship they had kind of put a strain on things. John would be gone for months at a time. What kept it going was the love and passion they felt for each other. They talked to each other on the phone every night. For Mara nothing compared to John holding her in his arms. Mara always thought of herself as average but was far from it. She had dark brown hair down to the middle of her back and dark eyes resembling a black color. She was about 5'8 with full pouting lips. She had two tattoos. A feather on her wrist and a butterfly in the center of her back. She was getting ready for work when she got a text message. It read.

Good morning beautiful. – John

Hi honey. What are you doing?" – Mara

Having breakfast, thinking about you. – John

Aw. That's so sweet. – Mara

Getting ready for work? – John

Yeah, I'll be thinking of you all day. – Mara

Gotta go baby I'll call you tonight. I love you. – John

I love you to. – Mara

Mara was at work. She was a secretary. She stopped what she was doing and looked at a picture of her and John on her desk. She sighed. Her friend Savannah appeared at her desk.

"Wanna go to lunch Mara?" She asked.

"Sure."

They went to a restaurant.

"What's wrong?" Savannah asked.

"Nothing."

"You miss John don't you?"

"Yeah."

"How long's it been since you seen him?"

"Three months."

"That sucks."

"Yeah." "I know he has to work and he loves his job." "I fully support this career." "I just miss him so much when he's gone."

"I know." "I don't know how you do it." "I don't think I ever could."

"I never thought I could either." "There were times when we first started dating that I didn't think it was gonna work. It's still hard at times but he loves me and I'm crazy about him." "Not to mention the sex, oh my god the sex." "Especially after not seeing each other for a long time." "I still worry though."

"About?"

"All the women he's around, constantly throwing themselves at him including the women he works with."

"You don't trust him?"

"I trust him completely, I don't trust them."

Later that night she was home she'd just gotten out of the shower. She was in a towel. The phone started to ring.

"Cena residence." She said as she picked it up.

"Hey." John said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"I just got out of the shower."

"Oh really?" "I bet you look really nice." She giggled.

"John, stop."

"Why?"

"It's no good to make me horny when you're not here."

"Yes is it."

"How do you figure?"

"You'll be even more ready for me next time you see me."

"I'm ready for you now." "I don't sleep very well without you."

"I know I wish I could come home."

"Me to." "Any idea when that might be?"

"Not for at least another month."

"Oh." She said disappointed.

"Baby I know you miss me." "I miss you to, like crazy believe me."

"I know you do." "I just really wanna see you."

"When I come home it's gonna be all about you and me I promise."

"I love you John."

"I love you to." "I gotta go."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

It was a Saturday Mara was off from work until Monday. She went to the grocery store. Now she was just sitting on the couch relaxing. She fell asleep. She woke up a few hours later to what sounded like the front door opening. She wasn't sure though since she was still half asleep. She sat up. She felt someone kiss the back of her neck.

"I'm home Mara." John said. "Surprise." She turned around and got on her knees on the couch. "There's that beautiful face. He kissed her she kissed him back. "I've been wanting to taste those beautiful lips for months." He mumbled against her lips. Breaking the kiss just a second she took off his shirt. He groaned into her mouth as she squeezed his muscles. He grabbed her waist and picked her up over the couch. Her legs wrapped around him. As they continued kissing going upstairs she felt him unbuttoning her shirt. Just as they made it to the bedroom he unbuttoned the last button. She shrugged it off letting it fall to the floor. John sat her on the bed and undid her bra. He pulled one strap down and kissed her. He kissed her acrossed her neck to her other shoulder pulling the other strap down. He continued down her shoulder to the center of her chest. "John." She moaned. He made this way back up to her mouth. They kissed. She took off his belt and unzipped his jeans. He laid her down on the bed and took off her jeans. She moaned when he slipped inside her. He started to move slowly. "Oh John." She moaned. "Baby, that sounds so sweet." He groaned. They moved faster. "Mmmmm, mmmm, ohhhh." She moaned. They kissed. "I love you Mara." He groaned. "I love you to." She moaned. "Oh god, oh John, ohhhhh." She moaned giving in. "Mara." He groaned giving in.

Afterward she was laying on his chest.

"Were you surprised?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said smiling.

"Someone's happy."

"I just can't believe you're here."

"I'm home now."

"Good."

"I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.

**This was requested by ****DivaliciousDooL. She owns the character of Mara. As for the rest of you, I normally don't do oneshots so I hope it didn't suck to bad.**


End file.
